To the Top
by Shin Sankai
Summary: DROPPED & DISCONTINUED. Insipred by watching too much sport anime. Shinomori Aoshi is the coach for the boys and girls basketball teams at Tokyo Private High School, where one day he spots an interesting short girl who loves to play.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: Well Minna-san, this is one of the four remaining stories I have to get one chapter out at a time and then cut myself off from further ideas until further notice of actually finishing something. I've been addicted to sport anime for the moment and thus as usual an idea centred mainly around Aoshi and Misao in a whole "sport" environment plus the ever touchy subject of "teacher/student love affair" and thus this was born! Well only three more to crank out and then the toss up begins! Enjoy!

****

To the Top

It was an extremely hot day at Tokyo Private High School, but that didn't stop several female students from running the length of the gymnasium as they stretched for a match. The girls in the TPHS Basketball Team were only playing their fellow basketball friends, but that never stopped their coach from being his ever serious self.

"Megumi-san over here!" One of the females yelled to a taller team mate as a young woman darted about the court with a basketball in hand as she practices her dribbling before tossing the ball to her fellow classmate.

"Shoot a 3-pointer Kaoru-chan." The young student known as Megumi yelled while the other dark haired girl, who was shorter then Megumi stopped at the three-point line and poised herself before aiming the ball and then threw it with precise precision. It went straight through the hoop.

"Well done." Came a stern deep voice from the side of the court as female eyes moved to a 6-foot tall man dressed in a black tracksuit set and holding a whistle, clipboard and basketball. The only colour that he wore was the colour of his eyes, an icy green to be in fact but they were mostly hidden by spiky long bangs.

"Arigatou Shinomori-sensei!" Chirped Kaoru as she raced to get the ball and then gathered with her fellow teammates as they had been called over by their coach.

"Alright, settle down, we'll be having a scratch match to see who will be picked for this weekends practice match against Seto Private High School."

"Demo Sensei, the team at Seto High is re-" A female student cut in, worry on her face at hearing the mention of last years championship winners.

"Kaoru, Megumi, Sae, Tae and Yumi will be on one side, the rest of you shall make up the other. Make no mistake this isn't a slack off game. Go hard."

"HAI!" The females chirped as they grabbed the numbered and coloured shirts to identify who was on their team.

"Ten minutes a quarter for today." Bringing out his stopwatch Aoshi moved into the centre of the court and threw up the ball while blowing the whistle to begin the game. The stopwatch soon clicked on as well. Green eyes moved about the court as the girls scurried to get to the ball, while others place up defences.

"Sae move your feet more. You're going too slow!" He barked at one of the girls as she pressed on trying to run after the opposing player to try and steal the ball. "Good rebound Yumi, keep going!" He spoke once more as he ran up the line of the court, eyes glued to the foot movements of Kaoru. He watched as she darted around one player to head closer for the centre of the foul line to place in a two-pointer but was knocked over instead.

"Foul! Charging applied, Kaoru you get two free shots." Aoshi retorted as he quickly wrote down some notes on his clipboard for later discussion. When he lifted his eyes back to the game, a blur from the opened double doors of the gym attracted his attention as he gazed at the young girl watching Kaoru take a free shot. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed a basketball was positioned under her right arm as she locked it in place against her petite body. She looked extremely short.

"Yattaa Kaoru-chan!" Cried one of the players on Kaoru's team as she got in the two free shots quite easily and that's when Aoshi darted his eyes back to the court.

"Good going, but don't slack off, there is four quarters of this!" He remarked before quickly moving his eyes back to the entrance but no one was there.

# Twenty Minutes Pass #

The female team sunk to the ground as the boys' team just stepped into the gymnasium to begin their warm up exercises and practice session. They were all dressed in black shorts and white shirts with black print of TPHS on the back. Several were bouncing basketballs while some just chit chatted away, namely one,

"Sagara, quieten down." Aoshi contorted and the senior shut his mouth immediately. He knew one thing was for certain. Never piss of his coach.

"Start warming up. Himura lead the way." He retorted once more and the boys sprung into action when their captain began to stretch away.

"Megumi you must speed up your foot work. Any slower and I would have fallen asleep. Kaoru, your shots are not accurate from the sidelines, work on it. Yumi your rebounds have gotten a lot better, but continue to practice strengthening the muscles in your legs. Tae your work as a blocker is exceptional, but Sae as of today you are back to the bench." There were collected gasps from the ten females, but Sae never placed up an argument.

"Tokio, do you think you can do it?" Aoshi remarked once more and watched the generally quiet girl nod her head; her dark eyes set in determination to prove a point that she could be a part of the TPHS Girls Team.

"You may feel tired, but remember each quarter is twenty minutes long and our opponents this coming weekend will search every weakening movement. Now lets go!"

"HAI!" And the game continued onwards into the night. When the match was over, eventually Megumi's team, as she was the captain, won the match, but now it was time to stretch once more and think over their weaknesses. Each breathed heavily, bangs sticking to their foreheads as sweat poured from their bodies. All was spent, but that is the way their coach worked.

"Alright, good game this evening, but remember to come back after school tomorrow and recognise your faults from this evening. Dismissed!" The girls bowed at their coach who was also the coach of the boys' team before they slowly walked towards the locker area.

"Oi, Kitsune-chan, let me show you my moves!" Yelled a boisterous spiky haired senior.

"Dream on Rooster!" Megumi flicked back while untying her long hair from the low ponytail it had been in. She completely ignored the now complaining Sagara who only received a smack on the head by his taller teammate.

"Ahou…" Came the deep deadpan voice as he moved into the court where Aoshi was waiting with folded arms over his chest.

"Saitou teme!"

"Sagara, move your ass!" It was late and no other teachers would reprimand their fellow co-worker for speaking such language, as he was the only one left on the school campus, well besides the ones that lived in the dorm rooms to look after the students who boarded here. Sagara did nothing but grumble but that ceased when a clap on his shoulder got his attention. His former captain, Souzou, was also his teammate and could easily settle the hard-headed teenager down.

"Himura, Sagara, Saitou, Souzou and Soujiro are on one team. The rest are on the other. Tire them out, find their weaknesses and do whatever is necessary to crumble their defences. There matches start in two weeks, so if you want a spot in the team now is your chance to prove to me you are worthy enough. Let's begin!"

"Let's go Minna!" Sagara yelled as he ran to his position as a rear guard.

Standing in the court, glancing from side to side to see the determined looks on the senior players, Aoshi throw up the ball and blew the whistle. The game was on.

# Time Passes #

"I'll see you tomorrow." Aoshi spoke while he closed up the gymnasium.

"Oyasumi nasai Shinomori-sensei." The short redhead voiced as he walked home with Sagara complaining about his body aching.

"Ahou, its because your lazy as hell." Came the voice of reason…or so Saitou generally thought as he walked passed the two boys and then down another street. Himura and Soujiro had to try and hold back the now pissed of Sano.

Aoshi did nothing but shake his head. Sure it looked like the five of them argued non-stop…or mainly Saitou and Sagara, but once the ball was in court all eyes changed and so did personalities. No one was better then the other…they were a team, something that lacked slightly in the girls' team. They all had the strengths and weakness, but there as something that just didn't seem right in the group. As Aoshi slung his bag over his shoulder to head for home, the echoes of a bouncing basketball assaulted his ears.

Moving around the grounds of the private school Aoshi halted in his footsteps as a young girl was moving around the outside courts that kids generally mucked around at and weren't serious enough about playing. Stern eyes watched her every footstep, the way her hands and legs moved about the place as she ran in a quick zigzag style towards the hoop.

"Makimachi, get inside this instant!" Yelled a voice from afar which not only startled the ever-stoic coach, but also startled the student as she missed the hoop. Aoshi remained where he was, watching as the girl collected her bag, as she was still dressed in her school uniform and hurried towards the female dorms. All Aoshi could remember of her was the long braid thrashing freely against her back.

"Interesting…" He muttered to himself before heading for the teacher carpark to head on home.

# The Next Day #

It was exactly 7am as Aoshi took his usual path towards the gym and felt his head tilt slightly as he noticed his main five players doing nothing but standing in the doorway looking inside.

"Is something wrong?" Aoshi remarked while heading closer towards the senior boys.

"Ohayoo Shinomori-sensei." Came the quiet and pleasant voice of Himura Kenshin.

"Ne Sensei, who the hell is that?" Sagara voiced while pointing inside. Aoshi moved up the steps and looked over the shorter heads of Soujiro and Kenshin to see one single female, dressed in a girl's uniform race around the court on her own. Instead of the usual black shoes the girls wore to school, sneakers were placed on her feet as she bustled about the court dribbling here and there and weaving by imaginary players.

"Oi, shortie, we got a match to play, move aside." Came the gruff voice of Sano and the young girl froze in mid motion, head wiping around as she hadn't even realised she had grown an audience. The green eyes of Aoshi however caught the tight braid as it swung over the girl's shoulder. She was the girl from last night.

"Who the hell are you calling shortie? I could beat you hands down." Arching an eyebrow Aoshi moved through his other four students. She had great confidence in herself that was for sure, but he watched her stop in mid motion of going to give Sano a piece of her mind when her blue eyes met his tall from heading inside.

"Se-Sensei!" She squeaked lightly before bowing at him and yelling out a good morning.

"Amuse me." Was all Aoshi spoke and that was enough for Sano to grin like a maniac as he threw a new ball at this Makimachi which she caught in an instant.

"So what's the rules?" One student asked the other, but Aoshi had a better plan.

"Whomever can get the first basket in wins."

"Ano Sensei, that girl is m-"  
  
"Enough, we'll see what skills she brings against Sagara." Aoshi interrupted Soujiro before turning to gaze at the boy. "You should know never to underestimate the ability of the female. Height should never play apart in this sport either. Sagara will have to learn this the hard way it seems." The both of them then silently gazed at Himura but he was too busy looking at the anger filled eyes of the two players on court. Himura was the best basketball player Aoshi had ever come across and although the generally quiet student didn't like to take the limelight he had exceptional captaining skills.

"Saitou, do the honours." Aoshi remarked as his tallest student headed for the court to throw the ball up into the air.

As soon as the ball left Saitou's hand, Sano was up in the air, a good head more then what the young girl was as he stole the ball and made a run for the left side of the court. Quicker legs soon outclassed his strong agility, as Makimachi skidded in front of him to block him from going any further.

"Heh, she's gotten quite fast indeed." Soujiro remark as Aoshi glanced at the short boy before his eyes wondered to his right were Himura was standing, his violet eyes never missing a single movement.

"Teme…" Growled Sano as he dribbled the ball beside him while placing out his left arm to keep his female opponent away from him but without touching her in any way.

"Its over shortie!" Sagara yelled as he jumped to shoot for the hoop. All eyes grew wide, including a pair of green and gold ones as the young girl yelled just like Sano had and jumped as high as her legs could take her and prominently knocked the ball from Sagara's direction of the hoop. In an instant she was crouched on the ground before running passed the still stunned Sano who was lagging behind her as she collected the ball and headed for the other hoop. Though Sano was gaining on the girl's shorter form she picked up pace, confidently jumping from the foul line, basketball in her right hand as she made a leap for the hoop.

"S-Slam dunk!" Himura stuttered out as the boys' team and the couch watched the youngster slam the ball through the hoop. She didn't even care or realised that she'd just flashed her black sport briefs to the lot of them as she let go of the ring and came falling down, only to land on her butt as she hadn't stayed upright on her legs.

All was silent as she picked herself up and dusted off her short school skirt. Standing to her short height she then pointed her finger over at Sano who was standing with his jaw open in the middle of the court.

"I win Roosterhead." Aoshi watched sparkling ocean blue eyes fix in his general direction before a bright smile broke onto her lips.

"Ah, Sou-chan, what are you doing here?"

"You know her?" Came the voice of Kenshin and Saitou at the same time.

"Mi-Misao-chan, sugoi! You finally made it here." And with that all eyes watched as Soujiro ran on over to the girl and hugged her lightly.

"Sensei, this is my cousin!"

"Ohayoo Shinomori-sensei. Watashi wa Makimachi Misao desu. I've just transferred here from Kyoto High, please allow me to play in the girls basketball team!" And with that not a sound could be heard in the entire gymnasium, as ocean blue eyes locked with icy green.

****

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Ah, this is freaking great! I'm on a damn roll! Woohoo for me! Well I hope you all enjoy and let's see if I can crank something else out in the coming days.

**To the Top**

"Baka Weasel-chan, you're not good enough for the girls' team!" An angry Sano broke through the thick silence. The other boys, plus Aoshi watched as Misao darted her angry ocean orbs towards Sano's cocky posture and attitude.

"Coming from you that is pretty rich, Mr. Can't-even-beat-a-girl!"

"That's enough." Two pairs of eyes darted to green ones as their PE Teacher raised his head to glance over his shoulder just as the bell rang.

"All of you get to class." Misao bowed her head knowing it was a tough ask to be accepted straight away and grabbed her basketball before rushing quickly out of the gymnasium.

"Makimachi wait one moment." Aoshi muttered and watched her stop just at his side. She was quite short, only just reaching mid chest on him. He turned to face her, watching as she was still looking outside and observing the other students rush into the main building and head for their homeroom classes.

"Why do you wish to join the girls' team?"

"I want to join because...I love basketball!" Blinking his green eyes at large ocean orbs Aoshi was silently astounded that so much emotion could flicker through those very eyes on such a short girl. What she had voiced rung true through his entire being before he observed as she bowed before him and then raced off towards the main buildings.

"Ano...Shinomori-sensei?" Turning his narrowed eyes to one of his students, or more or less the one that seemed to pop up when one least expected it as it was none other then Himura Kenshin.

"What is it Himura."

"That girl, she has exceptional skills, but maybe she's a little rusty at the moment though. If you help her I'm sure she'll become a great player for the girls' team."

"And you think the girls' will just accept her?"

"Some might and some won't, but I think you should give her a chance. Her shortness could prove the end result in many games don't you think?"

"Himura?"

"Yes?"

"You're late for class."

"Oro? Oh, I'm sorry Sensei. I'll be going now that I will." Aoshi watched the short redhead walk off in a hurry. His eyes turned back towards the Gym once more as he stewed quietly over his thoughts. That name, Makimachi, Aoshi knew it very well. His eyes traveled down to his right leg before he shook his head of thoughts, closed the Gym doors and headed for the main school building. It would do him no good to go delving into the past he had long since closed up within his heart...unless the mere sight of this girl was going to open them up. Aoshi was not too pleased about this that's for sure.

# Lunch Time – School Grounds #

"Check out this girl, who does she think she is? Some sort of basketball star?" A group of students muttered to themselves while their eyes watched Misao run and jump around the outside courts. Some snickered lightly while another bunch decided to join in.

"She's way too short anyway. She'd barely reach my stomach if I played against her!" A group of male students, seniors in fact laughed loudly at this which Misao suddenly stopped in her tracks, ball held tightly within her grasp while her eyes were closed and her eyebrows drawn together.

"I never knew seniors had the right to make fun of other students." All eyes darted to the tall standing figure of one Aoshi Shinomori. It wasn't long before two pairs of eyes watched as the two groups of students scurried away not wishing to be under the scrutinizing gaze of the PE Teacher.

"Arigatou Shinomori-sensei." Misao happily spoke before gazing between the hoop and her silent teacher. Her grin grew as she threw him the ball which he instantly caught within his firm grip.

"Ne Shinomori-sensei, shoot it at the hoop, I'll see if I can dunk it!" Her grin dropped however when the ball was bounced back to her and not the hoop.

"I don't have time for this." Turning away from the frowning girl Aoshi was about to head off when he caught a murmur he wasn't supposed to hear.

"You've changed..." Flipping back around to fully face the 16 year old girl, Aoshi watched her shake her head of thoughts before bringing back her ever present smile.

"So, what time is practice?" Lifting an eyebrow, Aoshi knew she didn't think he heard what she said and decided not to voice anything of it either...for now anyway.

"What makes you think you can join the team so quickly?" Ah, the stubbornness and straightforwardness of Aoshi Shinomori was becoming known to Misao.

"I don't think I'll be able to join quickly, but I'd still like to watch...if that's possible." Raising his eyebrow again he listened as Misao grew meek in her request, head bowed while she moved the ball between both her hands in front of her.

"3:30pm sharp and don't be late." Misao jerked her head up, watching the figure of her sensei disappear and her eyes lit up and her smile grew wider.

"YATTAA!" She yelled and jumped up and down before facing the hoop and scoring a three pointer. She'd been here for just under a day and already things were getting better!

# After School – 3:30pm #

Misao stood by the doorway watching the girls warm up. She was wearing a pair of black track pants with white strips down the sides and the matching sweatshirt jumper which was zipped up and the white strips on the arm sleeves. As her eyes watched carefully at the movements of the ten girls she jolted lightly when a hand clapped her shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that Sou-chan!" Misao complained lightly to her ever smiling cousin.

"Would you like to practice with us Makimachi-dono?" Misao blinked at the redhead before a smile broke onto her lips and she grabbed one of his hands.

"For real? Alright! Let's go Himura-senpai!" The two boys watched as she raced off to the other court which wasn't being used.

"ONE ON ONE SOU-CHAN!" Misao yelled not even realising she now gained the attention of Aoshi and the girls' team. All eyes watched as the two cousins went at it in a serious attack and defense battle of who could shoot the first hoop.

"Don't think of me as the same as Sano-kun Misao-chan, I won't be defeated by you." Soujiro spoke as he stole the ball from Misao and took a shot at the three point line. The ball rotated around the edge of the hoop three times before dropping through the net.

"Ah, Sou-chan, you're just too good for me." Misao spoke while throwing her arm around the boy.

"Makimachi!" Darting her eyes over to the standing Aoshi, Misao gulped as he waved her over. Making quick steps to the coach of the boys and girls' basketball teams Misao fidgeted in place as she was turned around to face ten girls and then was introduced.

"This is Makimachi Misao, the newest member of the girls' team."

"Eh, demo Sensei..." One girl started, her purple eyes drifting between the teacher and Misao's prone form before she watched green eyes look in her direction and the excuse she was trying to come up with fell short.

"I said she was the newest member, not she was on the team. Don't go easy on her either got it?" There was a round of 'hai' before Misao was pushed lightly into the group of girls that stood around her welcoming her to the group.

"Ne Makimachi, what ever happened to your father? I heard he was one of the best players to ever come from Kyoto, but I have to disagree with those reports." Came a voice from the back of the girls and some parted as they noticed it was the same girl with purple eyes.

"Yumi-chan, hidoi!" One of the other girls spoke, but Misao's smile didn't waver as she knew this girl was trying to break her in some way or another. What this 'Yumi' didn't realise was Misao was a lot tougher then she looked.

"Well he did retire a long time ago and in fact about six years ago he died." The Gym fell silent before Misao picked up one of the forgotten basketballs and threw it at the purple eyed senior.

"Shall we get back to training? Ne Sensei?" Misao's eyes darted to their coach, but all students looked confused as he in fact was staring out the high windows almost looking lost in thought.

"Shinomori-sensei?" Snapping out of past thoughts Aoshi turned his green orbs to Megumi and the rest of the girls.

"Lets begin!" He shouted and the girls sprung into action, Misao standing on the sidelines for now as she waited for someone to call her in and have a game.

It was half way through a two quarter game when Misao was tapped on the shoulder by a girl on the red team that was running off to change with her. Misao smiled happily and raced in and stood her ground trying to defend the basket with a girl she'd heard being called Kaoru. Her arms were lifted in front of her and her calculating eyes watched the ball sail towards the hoop as Yumi went for a three point shot.

"Don't think so..." Misao muttered to herself as she crouched and then jumped with a scream and smacked the ball away from the hoop.

"Sugoi Misao-chan!" Misao placed an embarrassed hand behind her head at the compliment from the 'ponytail' girl before racing after the ball once more. This is what she had wanted, team work and girls smiling as they played basketball. They gave her the ball, the team mates on the red side fully trusting her to do what she would with it as surprised eyes watched her small form stop at the foul line and go for a shot. The ball went sailing through the hoop.

"Yattaa!" Misao cheered before she turned around to head back to defend the other hoop and was slammed down to the ground by an opposite team member. Her ocean blue eyes opened to see angry purple looking down at her.

"Yumi-chan that's enough!" One girl yelled out, pulling Misao to her feet as blue and purple clashed. All was stopped when the whistle was blown.

"Komagata you're out. Sae take over." Came the order from Aoshi and Yumi fumed silently as she took to the bench where she sat, her eyes drifting between her coach and the new girl Makimachi Misao whom she didn't like one bit.

# Time Passes #

Misao sat in the centre of the basketball court with a basketball beside her. She'd instantly made friends with the captain Takani Megumi and her best friend Kamiya Kaoru. All the other girls seemed to like her also and complimented her on how energetic and happy she was at playing basketball. Not only that they had been amazed that even when there were breaks the basketball would still not leave her hands as she'd practice shooting hoops. Misao's enthusiasm and determination for basketball was infinite.

Misao sat on the ground, her heartbeat finally calming after such a grueling first day of practice and she lifted the ball to her line of sight and eyed the hoop.

"You won't get it sitting down." Gasping in surprise Misao darted her head towards the doors that lead to the locker change rooms. She found she wasn't as alone as she first thought.

"Shinomori-sensei konbanwa!" Misao happily replied as she stood up to her feet while her teacher silently walked over while bouncing a ball at his side. Misao stood by her tall teacher, waiting for him to say something, but when he didn't she just began bouncing her own ball, moving further and further towards the hoop as she did so. Her eyes were clued towards the hoop before she aimed and then shot the ball watching it sink through the net.

"I heard what you said Makimachi." Peering her blue eyes confusedly back at her teacher Misao watched as he moved the ball between his hands and through his legs as he walked confidently towards her in calm even strides.

"At the outside courts I mean."

"Oh...I'm sorry if it offended you in any way, but my father pointed you out to me when I was younger. He said you were a rising star to watch out for and that it was important for me to watch your every move as you played on television with other seniors at the Kyoto Schools Basketball Competitions."

"Why was it important?" Aoshi quietly asked the girl as he stood merely inches from her and brought up the ball to line himself up for his own shot. Just as he was ready to shoot, Aoshi heard Misao's light confession which struck his very heart.

"Because he said this was what someone who plays basketball should be like. He said they should only play for the love of the game and nothing else." Misao watched, along with Aoshi as his basketball rebounded off the right side of the hoop and dropped to the wooden floorboards.

"Who said I loved it?" Aoshi almost felt himself growl when he asked his student this very question. He quietly observed as Misao headed for the balls to collect them up before throwing one of them back at him.

"Words are not needed when one can see it in the eyes of that very person. Isn't that right Shinomori-sensei?" Narrowing his eyes at the young girl Aoshi watched as she threw another shot at the hoop and this time it hit the rebound board before dropping through the ring.

"Spoken like a true Makimachi."

"Eh?" Misao darted her eyes up at her Sensei but they widened as she watched fascinated as though it was all coming to her in slow motion. Aoshi took one step on his left foot before leaping in the air; ball confined to his right hand as he sailed towards the hoop and slammed the basketball threw it. For mere seconds Misao's heart pounded against her ribcage as her Sensei hung from the hoop with one arm before dropping back down, twisting his body as he did so as he now faced her, but his head was slightly bowed, long bangs covering his eyes from view.

"Shinomori-sensei, sugoi! If only you hadn't gotten an injury you'd be one of the best basketball players around Japan!" Misao watched as Aoshi lifted his head to quietly look at her smiling face. It wasn't long before Misao felt her grin waver as that was probably not the best thing to say to him as her eyes darted down to his legs.

"Um, I'd give anything to stay on my feet!" Misao happily confessed trying desperately to get away from what she had previously blurted out and gulped as Aoshi headed towards her.

"Its getting late and I need to lock up the Gymnasium, so you should go." Misao bit her lip before picking up her basketball and headed for the door. She needn't use the locker room to change for she already lived on campus. The echo of a bouncing ball made Misao turn back towards her silent teacher and she felt her hand tighten into a fist against her side.

"Um, Shinomori-sensei?"

"What is it Makimachi?"

"I loved the way you played." At this confession Misao finally got the full attention of her 6 foot Sensei. She gulped down t lump in her throat and continued on.

"I know you never became a true professional because of your injury, but you will always be my favourite player no matter what!" With that finally out of her system Misao raced off not realising that she had affected the teacher more then she would ever realise as Aoshi watched her running figure disappear with wide green eyes.

Aoshi raised his hand to his face as a memory flashed through his mind.

He could recall that he actually smiled when he used to play basketball. In high school he was admired by many, including other students from neighbouring schools around Kyoto. He though, didn't care about praises and just wanted to play basketball. When Aoshi was younger he had many idols, but one that stuck out the most was in fact Misao's father ironically enough. He wanted to enjoy basketball like he did, gain more energy and never tire until the last siren was blown. That was his wish, but then...tragedy happened.

He landed wrongly, twisted his knee and ankle as he did so, but spoke nothing of it. At first he had hit the ground with a disgusting loud thud, but instantly got up and pretended nothing was wrong even when there were cries of worry from his team-mates and coach, but Aoshi brushed them off saying he wasn't paying enough attention. He had a strong will and desire to play and fought the pain away from showing against his face as he kept the injury to himself for weeks on end. His stubbornness would soon lead to his undoing as his knee and ankle grew weaker and weaker and finally he couldn't run properly without collapsing. One rainy afternoon, his pain was shown to his most trusted team-mate who had instantly called over the coach and the coach called a doctor. However, it was a little too late for that. Even with the operation he ended up having, his right leg would never be the same again. Aoshi's career as a rising star for basketball had dramatically ended in his last year of high school.

A clap of thunder jolted Aoshi from his thoughts as he headed towards the opened doors and noticed lightning flashing across the clouded sky. Quickly closing and locking up the Gym, Aoshi made a hasty retreat towards the staff carpark to get to his car and head on home for the evening.

# Girl's Dorm – Misao's Room #

Misao stepped into her room, not needing to worry about disturbing anyone as she had a single room and flicked on the light. Her eyes slowly drifted around her semi messy room and then lifted to the posters aligning her walls. It was either posters of rock bands or basketball. Misao lay down on her bed, heart pounding at what she had revealed to her Sensei and new basketball coach before her eyes lifted to the poster hanging on the wall.

_Kyoto Schools Basketball Champions_

Is what was read on the poster above the seven student male team with a certain dark haired teacher sitting in the middle of those boys holding a championship trophy. His hair was longer in high school, but his eyes were just the same, chipped with ice and so completely mesmerizing. One of Aoshi's school team-mates had his arm around his shoulder as well. Aoshi Shinomori wore Number 1 and was dressed in white and red shorts and matching top with 'Kyoto High School' written across it in bold black writing just like the rest of his grinning team. Moving her eyes Misao sat up on her bed and looked to another poster which had the now stoic teacher _actually_ posing. How much he had changed over the years. This one Misao had gotten from Soujiro as a present at getting into Kyoto High School.

During the competitions photographers took numerous pictures of all the schools participating, but students that were the most popular were asked to pose, hence why Aoshi Shinomori was doing just that. He was dressed in black training slacks with red strips down the sides, a black singlet and wore black sweat bands on his wrists with his hair placed back into a low ponytail. A basketball was tucked under his left arm while his right was lifted up to give the thumbs up to the camera. Not only that but Misao couldn't help but smile at this "younger" looking Aoshi as his long bangs were blown away from his face (done by one of those industrial fans) and not only did he hold a cocky smirk on his face, he was in fact winking! What the cameras can do to such a usually emotionless person was truly amazing.

Rolling over onto her side and facing away from that very poster, Misao dropped her gaze upon the two framed pictures sitting on her desk. One was of her and her Jiya in front of the Aoiya while the other was her and her father at a festival. There were no photos of her mother for Misao had no memories of her as she had died soon after she was born.

"Otosan, how will I face Shinomori-sensei tomorrow?" Misao muttered to the picture of her smiling dad and her at 9 years old. Of course there would be no answer back and therefore Misao closed her eyes and curled into a tight ball.

# To be continued... #


End file.
